Ultimatum
by sockospice
Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge without putting her best friend John Cena and boyfriend CM Punk in the firing line? OC/Punk. Warning for sex, violence, angst and dark themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ultimatum (1/?)

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

She walked the corridors, looking for somewhere quiet, somewhere she could contemplate what had just happened. Towards the back of the arena, she found a deserted little area and perched herself on a production crate, sitting cross legged atop the large box and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths. Once her heart rate had slowed enough that she felt calm, she took her mind back to mere minutes earlier, to a conversation with John Laurinaitis that had chilled her to the bone.

Laura didn't like ultimatums. She didn't like threats either, but it wouldn't be the first time she had faced either in her wrestling career. The threat had never been quite so vile, so humiliating, as the General Manager had just put to her. She shuddered at the thought. Yet the alternative, that was something that she couldn't consider contemplating either.

Laura was a fighter. Yes, she was a WWE Diva, but she wasn't one to let a broken nail or some smudged eye-liner get in her way. She'd trained with girls and guys, she'd done the indie circuits, sleeping in her car when she had no money for a hotel room, used cans of soda as weights when she couldn't afford a gym membership. She knew hardship, and wasn't about to rest on her laurels just because she had made it to the big time. However, she wasn't sure that she could give up the one thing she had held on to, just to keep her spot.

She picked at a scratch on her arm, the product of Layla's false nails being a vicious weapon in their recent match. Picking at the slight wound gave her a rush of relief and she dug a little deeper until fresh blood appeared, which was quickly wiped away. She focused on the feeling for a few seconds: blocking out every distraction for a few moments peaceful bliss.

It didn't last: it never did.

"L, what you hiding out here for?" John Cena threw her a warm smile and she shrugged in acknowledgement, even John's infectious enthusiasm couldn't provide a distraction.

"Hey John, just getting a bit of peace and quiet, you ok?" She forced a smile, the small brunette shuffling to one side so that John could sit down next to her.

"I'm good," for once the smile didn't reach Cena's eyes, but Laura didn't push. She pulled one of John's hands into her lap, turning his palm upwards and tracing his lifelines with gentle brushes of her fingers. She knew he'd speak when he was ready, and although she didn't wish trouble on her friend, his problems were a welcome distraction from her own.

He eventually broke the silence with a resigned sigh, "I filed for divorce."

Laura nodded, unsurprised at this news. She carefully continued to brush invisible patterns on John's hand.

"I actually feel relieved," he continued, "in one way at least, I guess I can move on. But I can't help thinking it's going to get ugly."

Laura stopped, and squeezed John's large hand in her own. She knew Liz, and she didn't doubt for one moment that any dirty laundry would be aired, aired and aired again before the situation was resolved. "I'm sorry. Want me to kick her ass to make her go quietly?"

John laughed, "oh I know you'd love me to say yes," Laura had never been backward in coming forward when it came to her opinion on Liz, and to say the two women didn't see eye to eye would be an understatement.

"Just say the word and it's done," she would have welcomed the distraction if she was perfectly honest.

"What would I do without you?" John smiled and pulled her close, his embrace providing comfort despite his own problems. He'd known Laura for about a year, since she'd joined WWE, and they'd clicked straight away. Laura would listen to John's woes, hopes and dreams, and John would cheer Laura up when things got too much for her. They worked well together, and John was the closest thing to a best friend that Laura had in the wrestling business.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in the safety of that best friend's arms. For a few moments, she could forget the ultimatum and pretend everything was fine. She certainly couldn't tell John about what she had been threatened with: he would end up getting fired for going after Laurinaitis for sure. No, there was no one who could know: this dilemma would be one she'd have to face on her own.

"So what are you doing sat out here on your own sweet? Where's Punk?" John asked shakily, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was upset.

"Just getting some peace and quiet," she replied, her eyes not meeting his. He'd know in a second that she was lying. "Punk's back at the hotel, he's been at Comic Con doing a signing all day." She was, in one way, grateful her boyfriend wasn't around. If she thought John would kick Laurinaitis' ass, she knew CM Punk would be up for attempted murder if he knew what the General Manager had threatened.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" As always, he saw right through her.

"Not about this, John. Believe me, it's better you don't know," she bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't force her to speak – her legendary stubbornness would render that a futile action, but equally knowing he would dog her until he believed her to be back to her usual self.

"Promise me you'll talk to me if you need me. You're the strongest girl I know but everyone has their limits, even you."

"I promise." The words struck a chord – everyone has their limits. She had a horrible feeling she'd reached hers.

* * *

"So you wanna tell me why Cena's worried about you?" There was an amused smirk on CM Punk's face, but behind that was a level of concern. Yes, John was well known for overreacting and worrying about everyone and everything, but John was also a good friend of Laura's and if Laura wouldn't talk to him about it, there must be a problem.

Laura faced her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, she might have known that John would speak to Punk, "Laurinaitis is being a dick."

"Well that's nothing new, what's he done?"

"It's nothing," she shrugged, "he's just being a dick as usual. Don't worry about it. How was Comic Con?"

"It was awesome, don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just saying don't worry about it. And I don't want to talk about the General Idiot so get your ass over here and tell me about Comic Con."

"You'll tell me eventually," he said with certainty, but acquiesced to her request and walked over to the bed, laying down next to her and reaching over for a kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Laura pulled her boyfriend on top of her, deepening their kiss, her hands skimming down his back to push up his t shirt slightly, wanting skin on skin contact. He rested his elbows either side of her shoulders, hands brushing her cheeks as they kissed. She was intoxicating, a natural high that he could never get enough of. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he pulled his t shirt over his head and sat back, admiring the beautiful woman lying below him. He deftly unhooked each button on her black tea dress, revealing her pale skin, her simple black lingerie. It was a sight he could feast on for days.

She sat up a little and shook the dress from her shoulders, leaning forward to trace a line down his chest with her nails. Some days, she could spend hours just tracing every single inch of ink on that strong chest, but right now she needed more. Opening her legs she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him back down on top of her. He fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them down just far enough that his now fully erect cock was freed. She sighed in anticipation, unhooking her legs from around his waist long enough to wriggle her panties down her legs, throwing them across the room and again pulling the tattooed wrestler close.

"Eager tonight aren't we?" The smirk didn't leave his face as he slowly, tortuously pushed into her, struggling to hold back as her inner muscles squeezed him tightly. She moaned in response, eyes fluttering closed as he held himself inside her for a moment, pushing down to kiss her, hands roaming her chest, pushing her bra upwards to give himself full access to her body.

The thing Laura loved most about being with Punk was the way he took what he wanted, forcefully but never without consent – it was like he instinctively knew what she wanted as well. Right now, he knew she needed hard and fast, hands groping and squeezing her breasts, tongue claiming her mouth as he pushed into her over and over, bringing her to the edge of completion so many times before finally allowing her to scream as pleasure washed over her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he groaned in pleasure, thrusting hard into her as his orgasm overtook him. He loved the way she gave herself fully to him, how she was so responsive to him. Holding himself in side of her, Punk kissed her again, smiling into the kiss as they both calmed their breathing.

"I should go to promotional events more often if that's the response I get," he grinned, reluctantly pulling out of her and rolling onto his back.

"Maybe I should start wearing less clothes if you're gonna do that," she laughed, sitting up to properly take off her dress and bra before curling her body at his side.

"I like that idea, my woman naked and waiting in my hotel room after I come back from a hard day signing autographs."

"So that's why you need me, your hand's useless after all that signing," she grinned up at him, and any smartass response disappeared from his lips as her hand stroked up and down his chest.

"Carry that on and you'll see what my hand can do," he kept the conversation light, knowing now was not the time to ask her what was wrong – she would tell him when she was ready.

"Promises promises." Laura could feel him desperate to ask what was wrong, but was was grateful that he didn't. It was safer for everyone if she dealt with this on her own. The only problem was, she wasn't sure she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ultimatum (2/?)

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and story alerts! Appreciated more than you can know.

After an early start and a long day of travelling, the superstars barely had time to drop their bags at their hotels before heading for the arena. They were all working Smackdown tapings as well as Raw, at the behest of the General Manager, and everyone was on edge, being very unsure about what to expect from the power hungry man.

Laura was somewhat cautious of Laurinaitis, trying to avoid being on her own anywhere near to him until she had worked out what she was going to do. Fortunately, both Punk and Cena were also at Smackdown and happy to keep her company.

"You could just tell me why you're avoiding him, then I can kick his ass and we can get back to normal," Punk offered. "It's not like I particularly need an excuse to want to kick him in the head, but having one is an added bonus."

Laura couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure it is, but you don't want to be giving him an excuse to think up any more increasingly lame ideas for matches involving you versus the entire roster. Leave him to me, I'll deal with it."

"I know you're more than capable of sorting it but I wish you'd talk to me," he stretched his legs, leaning his back against the wall as he sat on a bench in the locker room he was sharing with Cena, Kofi, Truth and Evan.

"I will tell you, when it's done," she smiled at him in the hope that it might reassure him. Truth be told, she still didn't know what she was supposed to do, although her head and heart were both telling her there was only one option. It was a risk, but she didn't see that she had any other choice. She snapped out of her contemplation as John Cena entered the room, looking every bit as miserable and conflicted as Laura felt.

"You ok man?" Punk asked carefully. Laura had told him in confidence about John's divorce: he and John were good friends despite their on screen difficulties, and Punk was mostly of the same opinion as Laura when it came to Cena's wife.

"Laura told you?" Punk nodded. "I'm... I'm getting there. Papers have been filed today so expect it to hit the media sooner rather than later. I'm so looking forward to that shitstorm."

"Where are you staying John, has she left your place?" Laura asked softly.

"I'm holing up in a hotel for a few weeks until we can decide what to do," he replied. "I'm the one asking for a divorce, the last thing I want to do is kick her out of her own home... and the last thing I wanna do is go back there," he added regretfully.

Laura could see that John was struggling with the idea of divorce far more than he had previously let on. Although everyone and their mother could see that it was for the best, that didn't make it any easier to cope with for him. She looked at Punk and he could see what she was thinking and nodded in agreement. "Come and stay with me for a while," she offered. Laura had her own place in Chicago; she spent the majority of her time at Punk's place, but she liked her own space at times as well.

"I couldn't intrude on your downtime L," John replied, although the longing for company in his eyes was clear.

"Of course you can," she grinned and knew she would win this battle, "come on John, I'll even cook for you." That made both Punk and John laugh: Laura was well known for burning toast, never mind cooking anything resembling food. "OK, so I'll order us a gourmet takeout every night."

"You're sure?" Both Laura and Punk nodded. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He stumbled backwards as Laura threw herself at him excitedly, embracing her in his large arms.

Punk and John locked eyes and John nodded over Laura's shoulder. They'd talked and Punk knew that his girlfriend was highly unlikely to confide in him about what was going on with Laurinaitis, she had this weird notion about not wanting to appear weak in front of him. However, she did confide in John when things got bad, and Punk hoped that the same would happen here, and that John would help her work through whatever it was. Most guys would get jealous about their girl talking to someone else about such things, but Punk knew her reasons and respected that.

Reluctantly, Laura released John from her epic hug. "Guys, I'm just gonna go sort some stuff out, I'll meet you back here in about an hour, yeah?" She could clearly see how a long, drawn out divorce was going to play havoc on John's emotions, and realised that the longer she left this issue with the general manager, the more she'd suffer and struggle. Sure, the answer she was going to give could rock the foundations of her world, but it was her only option and the sooner he knew that, the better.

Punk nodded, motioning for her to come over to him. She knelt down in front of him, stealing a kiss or two, and forced a smile.

"Before you ask, I'll be fine, and I'll be back before long, ok?"

He sighed, loving and cursing her independent streak in the same breath. "Go get him tiger." He pulled her close for a second, feeling her heart racing and knowing that wasn't just because she was with him. He hated that fact.

She walked to the general manager's office with purpose and reason. For some reason, a burst of confidence had come over her, and she felt ready to deal with whatever was thrown at her. She had realised that even if Laurinaitis went through with his ultimatum, she still had everything else that was important to her. His threat wouldn't kill her.

The brunette knocked on the door firmly, she heard movement inside and opened it without further introduction. Laurinaitis was sat at his desk, smug grin in place.

"Come in Laura. I trust you're here to discuss my proposal."

She rolled her eyes, "proposal my ass, ultimatum you mean."

"Mere semantics," he waved off her anger, "I hope you have come to a decision that will be mutually fulfilling and agreeable to the both of us."

"Well I've come to a decision," she stood firmly, not wanting to betray an inch of doubt, "and the answer's no."

His fixed smile barely even flinched for a second, "well that's a very disappointing response, Laura. You fail to realise, perhaps, that as general manager I can do what I want and I get what I want."

"So do your worst, clown shoes," she couldn't help the ironic smile that touched her lips with that insult, her boyfriend would have been proud, "fire me."

He laughed, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face, "oh no, dear, I don't intend to fire you."

"So what are you gonna do, you said if I didn't do as you wanted I'd be gone from the WWE." She was disconcerted and worried, this man had proved to be a gameplayer just to get the GM role, she suddenly had no idea what he was capable of doing to get his own way.

"I won't be firing you, but you'll wish I did."

Her skin started to crawl, his words delivered in such a calm, psychotic manner sent shivers down her spine, "so what are you going to do?"

"I will take what I want. You had the choice of agreeing to my ultimatum, unlike so many others, you have disappointed me. I will take that disappointment and pay it back tenfold. You will understand the meaning of the word regret. Now get out of my office."

Smart words and retorts left her and she felt her body stiffen up in fear. She closed her eyes for a second and gathered her strength, spitting a venomous, "fuck you," as she slammed the door behind her. The growing knot of worry in the pit of her stomach told her things were about to get very, very nasty.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ultimatum (3/?)

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews and story alerts. They do make an old and jaded fic writer intensely happy.

CM Punk was too damn smart for his own good, Laura thought, as he continued to massage the stress out of her, strong hands kneading her flesh, leaving her a chilled out, turned on wreck of a woman. He'd not said anything when she'd returned to the locker room, nor had he said anything after she'd taken her frustrations out on a confused and unlucky Tamina in the ring, nor was he saying anything now. She knew he was waiting for her to speak. He knew she'd never say anything if he asked her outright. They were both independent to a fault and both knew how the other worked.

"Things are gonna turn to shit," she sighed, burying her head in the soft pillow on the firm hotel bed she was currently lying on. She felt Punk move slightly as he knelt over her, his hands tensed on her back for a second, before continuing their comforting motion.

"Like they aren't already with Clown Shoes in charge," he replied lightly, a little hope in his head that she might confide her worries.

"I'm gonna have to keep on my toes," she had dropped her guard with her boyfriend, but not too far. If she told him everything she knew there would be nothing stopping him from committing murder.

"I've got your back, you know that," he stopped the massage for a moment, to lean down and place uncharacteristically soft kisses at the nape of her neck.

"I know. And I know you wish I'd tell you what he said... but to be honest at this point I don't think it matters what he threatened me with, fact is I told him to fuck off so he's gonna be after me."

"What do you think he'll do?" Punk couldn't deny he was horrendously worried – Laura had opened up to him far more than he'd expected about Laurinaitis, even though she'd not yet revealed his threat. He got the feeling she hadn't meant to say as much as she did, but that she was genuinely worried about what her future held in the general manager's hands.

"I don't know."

She sounded lost, and he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. He kissed her again, his talented tongue trailing down her back, tracing the star tattoo at the base of her spine. She groaned in pleasure, lifting her hips slightly in the hope of more contact. Punk chuckled into her skin, tattoed hands moving down her sides, teasingly brushing her breasts as she wriggled beneath him. She pulled him close, wanting to feel him inside her, wanting all of him. He shook his head and allowed her to turn over, pushing her hands above her head and holding them there with one hand, while with the other he caressed her breasts, squeezing and leaning down to bite softly at the flesh. He loved how responsive she was, how she writhed beneath him, begging without words for everything that he could give her.

He knew she wanted him. His hand trailed down her stomach, fingers for a moment poised before he gave her something she wanted, his digits pressing into her, already soaked in her wetness. She allowed a moan to slip past her lips and, encouraged, he continued, stroking her insides with two then three fingers. She was only so unguarded in these moments and he took the opportunity to watch her. Too often she was on edge, not trusting anyone except those closest to her – like many in wrestling, she'd learned that the hard way. Like this, though, she looked beautiful and free and he was eternally grateful that he not only was able to see her like this but was able to evoke such passion and freedom in her.

"Please, please," she didn't seem to know what she was begging for, but Punk did. He pushed himself into her, slowly and carefully, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. At times like this, she looked so fragile he was scared he might break her, but then she would wrap her legs around his waist, urging him deeper, and he felt that fire inside of her, the insistence, confidence and need that made him feel like, to excuse the cliché, the best in the world.

He let her control the pace, knowing that was something she needed tonight. She rolled them over so that she was on top, and he did little more than hold her hips, giving her the balance she needed to ride both herself and him to completion. Her head thrown back as a gasp of pleasure left her, she rolled her hips, milking every last moment of pleasure as he felt himself spill inside of her. Laura fell forward, her hair plastered against his sweaty chest as they both listened to their heartbeats return to a semblance of normality. Reluctantly she rolled to Punk's side, the satisfied smile returning to her face as he curled up behind her, his arm around her waist.

* * *

It was nothing, but Laura could have sworn she saw Otunga looking at her when she arrived at the arena the next evening. His smirk, which must have been learned from Laurinaitis, chilled her, as it was laced with an upper hand, a knowledge of what the general manager had in store. She turned away, returning to her conversation with CM Punk about which gigs they should check out on their return to Chicago. They were set for about three days off which was a rarity, and Laura was looking forward to having John stay as well, hopeful that she could lift his mood and provide some kind of distraction from his current woes.

Punk noticed her demeanour change: only slightly, but he could see that she was unnerved. He stared over at Otunga, frowning as the lawyer's smirk only grew wider. He didn't like being out of the loop, he prided himself on keeping his enemies in check, and this was a situation that was out of his control. He flexed his wrists, stretching out his arms as he loosened up in preparation for that night's match. It wouldn't do either of them any good to lose focus.

Laura spotted Cena and bounced over to him, pleased to see his trademark smile looking less forced than it had done yesterday.

"Hey L," he grinned as he saw her come into view, "how're you doing sweet?"

"Looking forward to our three days off, think you're gonna be able to keep up with us?"

"Depends if you're gonna be making me listen to that noise you call music," John teased, "and if you're gonna force me to eat one of your 'creations'," his air-quotes around the word made her crack up laughing.

"Oh Johnny, whatever do you think of me?" She linked her arm in his and, waving over to her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and continued stretching, and led him to catering where she promised to find him something at least edible.

Once Laura had gone, Punk narrowed his eyes and looked around to see Otunga still lounging about in the preparation area. He knew Laura would most likely go crazy if she knew he was interfering, but there was no way he was going to have someone threaten her without them knowing his consequences. He stalked over to the legal man and before he could even realise, had him by the throat against the wall.

"I strongly suggest you don't so much as look or breathe in Laura's direction from now on, do you hear? Because once she's finished kicking your ass, I'll be there to finish the job. Understand?"

Otunga just continued smirking, "she'll get what's coming."

Punk pushed a little harder on his windpipe, "you'd better hope that nothing happens to her, otherwise you'll get what's coming, you pathetic little lackey. Now take your bow tie and cold coffee and fuck off."

The fixed smug grin on Otunga's face as he walked away only served to inflame Punk's temper further and he turned on his heels to find something more suitable to punch. He didn't want Laura to pick up on his ever growing concern, but he was convinced she was getting into something way over her head. He was no stranger to playing power games within WWE – pipebombs were his speciality, but he also knew he was in a position of leverage as one of the top merchandise sellers and current top faces. As good a wrestler and Diva as he believed Laura to be, the bottom line in WWE was that all females were basically expendable, and if she ended up in something she couldn't handle he knew they would have no qualms about firing her. And that, that was something that would piss him off royally. He liked having her around. He'd been with more than one Diva in the past, but it had always been a distraction and fun. Laura was someone who shared his interests and humour and who he really connected with, and he could see something longer term with her. It had surprised him at first, but as he'd become more comfortable with the idea he was surprised to realise he had no qualms about 'settling down' with her.

All of those plans, however, would go out of the window if she couldn't sort out whatever this thing was with Laurinaitis.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ultimatum (3/?)

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

A/N: This is filler, really, before we get on to the meaty bits. Thanks for the reviews, faves and story alerts.

Laura could see that John was struggling. The moment they'd all hit Chicago and he'd got to her apartment his shoulders had sagged and he looked as if the weight of the world had hit him in the chest. There was only so long that even the mighty John Cena could keep up a facade of happiness.

Pushing him to sit down on the couch, she walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a beer which she threw at John. He caught the bottle and flipped off the lid, downing the amber liquid in one go. Laura laughed and picked up another bottle and a pepsi. She handed him the second drink and sat next to him.

"Talk," she ordered.

He sighed and rubbed a large hand over his face. "I don't know what I'm gonna do L. I... I don't love her any more but I don't know how I'm gonna handle being alone."

"You're not alone," she protested, but she knew what he meant. Friends were one thing, but when you were on the road you wanted to know you were going home to more than an empty house. "John, you were barely talking when you were home and when you did talk you were arguing. It's got to be better than that surely."

"I know. I know I'm doing the right thing, but it's still hard. And I feel bad for intruding on your downtime with Punk."

"We spend every day together, I'm sure we can cope," Laura laughed, "honestly, I love spending time with you. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that. And I know I'm kinda biased because I never liked Liz but you know I will always support your decisions, right?"

"I know that, and to be honest I don't know what I'd do without you right now. If I'd gone back to Florida I think I'd have either gone home and argued with her or sat in a hotel room drinking myself silly."

"Well you can sit here with your best friend and drink yourself silly instead. Let loose and relax while you're here, please?"

"If you insist," John knew there was no point arguing with her, but he saw his chance to quiz Laura on her own problems, "so anyway, if I'm your best friend, you'll tell me what's going on with Laurinaitis then?"

She sighed, "did Punk ask you to talk to me about it?"

"Yeah, but I'd have asked anyway sweet. He's worried about you, and so am I."

Laura curled her feet up beneath her on the sofa and leaned against John's shoulder, smiling as he put his arm around her, "he's basically said he's gonna make my life hell, he wants to make me quit."

"What's he done so far?"

"Nothing, yet. I'm waiting for the shitstorm." She shrugged, "I don't know what to expect, that's the worst thing."

"Why's he doing this to you honey?"

"I wish I knew." She wasn't going to tell John about the ultimatum, but he could tell there was something hanging over her. "I'm guessing, whatever he's planning on doing, will start on the next circuit. I'm just gonna keep my wits about me, keep you and Punk close, and I'll be fine." If she told herself that enough she might believe it.

"You know we've got your back, right?"

"Absolutely. Now how about we order a take out, you get some more of those beers, and we'll veg out in front of the TV for the rest of the night."

To John, that sounded like bliss.

* * *

The three days off went far too quickly, as they always did. Life on the road tended to take over, and while no one would complain about the career they had chosen, it was hard and there was an undeniable pressure. When they all received their media, promo and match duties for that particular tour, Laura wasn't that surprised to see hers was significantly longer and more difficult than anyone else's. It would mean that she wouldn't see either Punk or John for days at a time, and it was a schedule that would be tough on anyone.

Punk grabbed the sheet of paper out of her hands and read through it, shaking his head as he realised exactly who had put this together. "L, this is ridiculous, you need to go and see the bookers, you can't be expected to do all this."

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, because I want a reputation as a whiner. I'm just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it."

"You really don't. Let me say something."

"Don't you dare. I'm just gonna have to accept the fact that I'm not gonna see much of you or John over the next few weeks." Laura put her head in her hands and sat down next to Punk, not wanting to further the discussion.

"This is because of this shit going on with Laurinaitis, isn't it. Laura, tell me what's going on, please." Punk was fiercely protective of those he cared about and he knew in his heart of hearts he'd do anything to help her. He'd promised not to ask but he didn't want to see things fall apart, not if there was something he could do to stop it.

"Yes, it's no doubt to do with that dickhead. It's there, I've got to do it, end of. It's not like I haven't done worse on the indie circuit, is it? Can we please not talk about him anyway? If I'm not going to see much of you I want to make the most of having you here." In Laura's head, she was telling herself that if this was the worst that Laurinaitis could throw at her, she'd be ok. She'd worked her way up through the indies, living on no sleep and pulling double and even treble duty where necessary. She was no stranger to hard work, and he'd be sorely disappointed if he thought this would drive her away.

Punk knew Laura was more than capable of handling the work she'd been given, but he was still pissed off about it. She'd paid her dues, she deserved better. She didn't deserve an idiot like Laurinaitis trying to ruin things.

He pulled her close, silently letting her know he had her back no matter what. She clung onto the embrace. At least Punk wasn't getting pulled into this mess. He was annoyed but he'd respect her independence and not interfere. As much as it pained him, all he could do right now was hold her She'd deal with it on her own. She'd made that decision and was sticking to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ultimatum (5/?)

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

A/N: Once again thanks for the faves, etc. Much appreciated.

John reacted in much the same way as Punk did when he saw Laura's schedule, and she rolled her eyes and set to persuading him not to interfere.

"John I have never asked you for anything when it comes to my career but right now I am begging you not to say anything," she tore down the corridor after him, trying to stop him barging straight into Laurinaitis' office.

He turned around, clutching the paperwork in his large hand, "why are you letting him do this L?"

"Because if this is the worst he can throw at me then he'll see he can't beat me."

He couldn't help but smile, "I know he can't beat you sweetie, but it doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. I know you never ask me anything, but I promise you if you did I would move heaven and earth for you. And so would Punk."

"Will you do something for me then?" Laura's shoulders slumped and John could have sworn for a moment that her eyes filled with tears.

"Name it," he nodded quickly.

"A hug?" She was quickly enveloped in his large arms and buried her face in his chest, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to betray weakness, although it was weakness that she felt. All at once things felt out of control and that scared her. John's security was a much needed blanket covering her fear, his embrace strong and firm. Once she was calm she looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Talk to us L, don't let the bastard grind you down."

"I will," the two men in her life were her best hope of keeping things together. She needed to remember that.

* * *

Laura tried to avoid Laurinaitis backstage, sticking closely to Punk and John whenever possible. Stood at the ring curtain while Cena and Punk were out in the ring, she felt a cold breath on her shoulder and a hand caress her skin, before a more firm grip stopped her turning round and punching the man in the face.

"Did you like my little gift?" Laurinaitis whispered in her ear.

"You're fucked in the head if you think that's gonna break me," she spat, shrugging his hand from her shoulder fiercely.

"I don't for a second think you'll have any problem with the schedule," he laughed, "but just think, you out there in the big wide world all on your own, with no Punk or Cena to run to. Just think what could happen... what accidents could befall you."

She turned around, sheer horror in her eyes, "you wouldn't." Laura froze as he coughed and shook his head.

"You think I have that power? Oh Laura, what do you think of me?" He patted her shoulder gently and walked off whistling, a smirk crossing his features as he didn't even need to look back to know she was shaking and nervous as hell.

Laura fell back to lean against the wall, her whole body shaking. Punk and Cena would be back any second, and she didn't want them to see her like this but she couldn't help her mind going to dark, dark places. She'd seen 'accidents' in the ring before, and the aftermath. Some people were ruthless, wrestling attracted the best and worst of people. Laura knew which camp Laurinaitis fell into. She tried to rationalise, tried to remember that he'd not actually said anything would happen to her, that he was just trying to scare her. All the rationalisation in the world couldn't take that little bit of doubt and fear out of her heart.

Punk pushed his way through the curtain, adrenaline high still evident. He took in Laura's presentation quickly and pulled her arm so that she followed him to his locker room. He could feel tremors as he held her wrist, and quickly pulled her close as he slammed the door behind them.

"Ewww you're all sweaty," Laura tried to joke but Punk saw right through it.

"What's gone on L?" he asked gently, allowing her to pull away slightly but still keeping his arms around her. She started to protest that she was fine but he shook his head, "not this time darlin', you're terrified, tell me what happened."

"Laurinaitis," she whispered, "he said that when I'm on my own... there could be an accident, it was like he was saying something was going to happen to me while I'm on this crazy loop, and I know he wouldn't... and he said as much, it was like he was just threatening me and trying to freak me out but... it fucking worked, Punk, it fucking worked."

He tried to remain calm, knowing that she needed him right now, but every fibre in his being wanted to go and beat the hell out of the General Manager. Punk took deep, calming breaths, pulling her close again as her body continued to tremble. He whispered words of comfort, not knowing if they would work, but he felt her calming down slowly, and figured he was doing something right.

"Please don't go after him," she looked up suddenly, realising exactly what level of anger and fury was currently inside her lover, "please. Don't give him what he wants."

"You can't seriously expect me to just sit and watch him do this to you L."

"Yes I can and I do. Don't play into his hands. What good is gonna come of you getting suspended? I need you here, now more than ever," she reached up to pull him in for a sweet, soft kiss, hoping to distract him, to remind him where he was really needed.

"If I can get him in the ring, I'll destroy him," Punk wasn't convinced that he shouldn't just go and beat the hell out of Laurinaitis right at that very moment, but he did know he needed to be on his toes around the General Manager or Laura was right, he would be suspended, and then what use would he be to her. He knew at that moment he'd give up everything for the girl in his arms, but in order to be able to do that, he needed to listen to reason and not the anger inside.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, but please, you and John need to let me handle this," she sighed, "can we get out of here?"

"No problem, let me throw on some clothes, I'll shower back at the hotel."

She nodded, her mind numb, "I'll text John, let him know where we're going."

This would be her last night with Punk for two weeks. Laura needed him, now more than ever. If anyone could give her the strength to battle through, it was him. She focused on the here and now. Thinking about the next two weeks was a nightmare she just wasn't ready for yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ultimatum

Rating: M

Content (in this and future chapters): sex, violence, swearing, misogyny

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters mentioned herein and no infringement or offence intended.

Distribution: my livejournal, FFN – anywhere else please ask

Summary: Laura had it all, but an ultimatum made her realise it could so easily be lost. Would she be able to get past her biggest challenge?

A/N: Once again thanks for the faves, etc. Much appreciated.

Laura sat backstage, on top of a storage cart, trying to gather her thoughts together. She was one week into the loop, and so far hadn't been in the same city for more than 12 hours, had barely had 12 hours sleep the whole week, and had been involved in longer matches than usual. Coffee had become her best friend, and she grimaced at the thought of another two weeks of similar paced work.

She didn't close her eyes: she knew that if she gave in and relaxed for even a moment she'd be asleep. A few precious hours rest would be caught that night back at the hotel. Her mind was watchful and alert, Laurinaitis' words echoing through her head, a little nudge at the back of her mind to never let her guard down.

Raw was being taped tomorrow, which meant at least she would see Punk and John, could at least drop her paranoia a little and let someone else take responsibility. It had been harder than she'd thought, being without Punk, and regular texts and phone calls just weren't cutting it. It was hard to act like everything was ok so that Punk and Cena didn't worry about her, but that was what she knew she had to do.

As if on cue, Laura's phone rang, and her heart lifted a little as she saw Punk's name on the display.

"Hey gorgeous," she forced some energy into her voice.

"Hey L, how're you doing?"

"I'm good," she stated, "missing you like crazy, but you know that already."

"I miss you too darlin', Kofi might be a good roadwife but he's not you."

"I would hope not," she couldn't help but laugh.

"What time are you getting to the arena tomorrow?"

"It's only a three hour drive so I'll be there for midday," she was grateful for small mercies. Not that a three hour drive when you were exhausted was fun, but it could have been far, far worse.

"I'll be there from about eleven, John's got a Make a Wish commitment until about three."

"That's cool, I'll catch up with John after. We don't have any plans after the show do we?"

"I have plans for you," the tone in Punk's voice made Laura groan with need.

"Now I miss you even more."

* * *

CM Punk was worried about his girlfriend. Although she'd tried to hide it, he could tell that she was struggling. She sounded exhausted every time he spoke to her, close to tears at times. She was the strongest girl he knew, and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to put her back together if Laurinaitis broke her. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but he knew that she wouldn't accept that help and that the general manager would manipulate things to make them worse anyway.

Cena walked into the locker room, looking happier than he had in a while. His face fell when he saw the worry on his friend's face, as he knew without asking the cause.

"How'd she sound?"

"Weary," Punk rubbed his eyes in frustration, "I can't protect her when she's not here. She's exhausted and that makes her vulnerable, and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Want me to talk to her? Surely there's something one of us can do."

"She's too stubborn for her own good," Punk smiled slightly as John raised his eyebrows at that, "but yes, please talk to her. You might get through to her where I can't. Anyway, you're looking awfully happy."

"Everything's been agreed in the divorce proceedings. It'll be through within a few weeks."

"I'm glad for you man, gotta be a weight off your shoulders."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it'll all be over." John shrugged slightly, although the stress of the unknown had gone, he was still clearly struggling with the emotional impact of the ending of his marriage.

"You should give L a call, I reckon she could use cheering up."

"Yeah, I will, catch you later," John nodded, and pulled his phone from his pocket, walking out of the room and along the corridor to somewhere more private.

He quickly dialled her number and grinned at how fast she was to answer.

"Cena, where the hell have you been, I haven't heard from you in at least 12 hours," she laughed down the line.

"Hello to you too," he smiled despite himself, "I do have other things that need my attention."

"Something needs more attention than me?" she teased.

"On occasion. Like my good news I was going to share with you if you'll let me get a word in."

"Oh my god tell me," she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Liz has accepted all parts of the divorce settlement, it'll be through within a month or so."

She heard the relief flood through his voice, "oh John, that's great. No bitterness, no arguments, that's the best outcome you could have hoped for."

"I know. I'm so grateful. I feel like I can move on now."

"You can. I can't wait to see you to give you a big hug in person. I know this is what you wanted but also know it's still hard for you. You loved her once."

"I did. In my way, I guess I always will." Cena knew that Laura would understand how he felt. It wasn't as easy as just moving on. There had been heartache and pain, and that wasn't just going to go away.

"You have the time and space you need now sweetheart."

"Yeah, and it means that all I have to worry about is you now."

"You don't have to worry about me John," he could hear her trying to force strength into her voice, and shook his head.

"I'm your best friend. What kind of crap best friend would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

"You know me Cena, tough as nails."

"Yeah, I know you. Far too independent for your own good. Be honest with me L. Punk ain't here, it's just you and me, how're you doing?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

She sighed, "I'm so tired I can barely see straight. I'm jumpy, like I don't know what's coming, I'm wary of everyone because I don't know if I can trust them, I miss Punk like crazy, I miss you... I feel like I'm losing it." She hadn't intended on spilling her woes to John so easily, but there it was, all out in the open.

"L, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you're having to put up with this."

"It's not your fault John."

"If I could do something..."

"You can't. And I wouldn't ask you to. Laurinaitis has got it in for me and I'm just gonna have to ride out the storm."

"At what cost, Laura?"

She didn't answer. The answer to that question was what she was most afraid of.


End file.
